


Life and Honor Fanart

by IzzyMRDB



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, For the amazing fic Life and Honor, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Since the lovely @NoOne0_o made me cry with their fic, I commissioned my lovely friend @MrEmily9 (on twitter, insta & tumblr) for this piece of art!
Kudos: 8





	Life and Honor Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).



[Here it is on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-qNREwAK58/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)!

It's from the scene of Jaime addressing the Night's Watch from the rafters 


End file.
